


Ten Thousand Words

by IambicKentameter



Series: Avett Brothers Album [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Politician!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: Arthur is a politician, and he refuses to kiss Merlin when he gets home before he’s taken off his suit and changed into something else. One day, Merlin thinks to ask why.Based on "Ten Thousand Words" by the Avett Brothers.(Series can be read in any order, each fic is stand alone)





	Ten Thousand Words

Merlin looked up from the machine he had laying scattered on the living room floor when the door to their flat opened, and exactly the person he wanted to see walked in. “Arthur, look what I’ve been working on! It’s got-”

But Arthur walked right passed him without saying a word, didn’t even make eye contact with him. Merlin watched him stalk off to their bedroom, and he waited a few moments before calling out to his boyfriend. “Hey, Arthur, how was work today?”

Arthur grunted from behind the closed door.

“I was thinking either Fettuccini Alfredo and Chicken Parmesan for dinner, what do you think?”

Arthur said nothing, at least, not until he returned from the bedroom, finishing tugging on a nice polo to go with his slacks. “Pasta would be nice.” He leaned over the couch, bending to kiss Merlin hello.

Merlin hummed and threaded one hand through Arthur’s hair, encouraging the kiss to last longer. “Hey.”

“Hello.” Arthur grinned. “What are you working on?”

“An old VCR. Thought I could get it to do some cool stuff if I played with it for a bit. Right now I’m just salvaging the working parts.”

Arthur groaned, but it was most certainly affectionate. “Working parts? Merlin, did you pull this out of the trash?”

Merlin smirked mischievously. “Not  _ our _ trash.”

“ _ Mer _ lin!” Arthur rolled his eyes and vaulted over the back of the couch before laying out on it casually. “What are you watching?”

Merlin shrugged, setting down his tools and turning to face Arthur. “Why do you take so long to say hello to me? I mean, you won’t even talk to me when you get home sometimes. Is something wrong?”

Arthur chuckled, shaking his head. “I thought you wouldn’t notice.”

“I’m surprisingly observant.”

“Merlin, the clothes I wear around  _ them… _ I can’t wear them around you.”

“Why not?” Merlin frowned. 

“Because I’m not that person, not really. I’m not the guy who wears the suits and lies to people’s faces, telling them I’m better than everyone else, and that they should vote for me.”

Merlin rested his chin on Arthur’s knee, gazing up at him. “I think you’re better than everyone else.”

“You’re biased, Merlin,” Arthur scoffed. “But I love you anyway.”


End file.
